Zora's Saviour
by Devanor
Summary: AU pokemon-only. Zora the zoroark (who's also a succubus) laments having to drain the life of others just to survive, but can't resist her survival instincts. Her latest "victim" may just be her salvation... (warning for lemon (MC is a succubus, what'd you expect?))


**Nuh-uh, no way, nope! I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

Name: Luke

Species: lucario

Age: unknown

Occupation: unemployed, occasionally does random jobs for whomever needs some... "muscle"

Family: none

Notes: no known friends, distant relatives either don't know him, don't care about him or outright ignore him.

 _That's all I need to know._ Zora thought to herself as she watched her target from the rooftops. She had been stalking this particular lucario for two weeks now, learning his habits and finding the perfect moment for when he would be alone, which was on saturdays, lunchtime. In other words, in an hour.

 _Sometimes I wish I had been born a normal zoroark, and not... this!_ She lamented. The life of a succubus was one paved with the lives of others. Days became weeks, which became months, and she had endured, but she knew she wouldn't survive another week unless she drained someone. Loathing having to kill, and the suffering that followed the victim's closest, she had targeted Luke for the reason that practically no one would mourn his death. _Except maybe myself..._ Zora shook her head. _Forgive me, Luke the lucario. As with my other victims, I shall never forget your name._

With that, she used her illusion to stalk after him, unseen by the other pokemon walking the streets. And soon, they exited the city, and came upon a clearing in the nearby forest. Here, in this very location, he would train for a few hours.

As Luke was about to sit down to begin his meditation, Zora whistled behind him to get his attention. When he turned around, she used her strongest illusion and practically took control over both his mind and body. His eyes staring forward, as if empty, she stroked his chin and whispered in his ear, despite him being unable to hear anything. "I'm sorry Luke. If there was a way for me to survive without killing you, I would, but there isn't. At the very least, you will experience unimaginable bliss before the end..." she said solemly as she began stroking his member.

As it reached it's full length, she gasped in surprise at the seven and a half inch long cock. "Oh my..." she said as she began stroking it faster, her succubus instincts kicking in. Kneeling in front of him, she took as much of it as she could in her mouth, her tounge tracing around it while she slowly bobbed her head, sucking at it to ensure maximum pleasure.

It didn't take long before his cock erupted, filling her mouth with his seed. Releasing his member, she swallowed most his cum before licking him clean. It was clear to her that he was far from done, his cock still fully erect. "Can't wait for more?" she asked teasingly, fully aware he couldn't answer.

She pushed him down so he lied down in the grass, before stradling him, his member rubbing against her vagina. "Seems I get to enjoy myself aswell~" she said before sitting on him, his full length inside her. She twitched slightly due to his size, but refused to stop. After not doing anything for a moment, she humped on top of him, slowly at first to get used to his member, before picking up speed.

She could feel it pulse, ready to release at any moment. _With this you will die Luke. Forgive me..._ Zora thought just before he had his orgasm, filling her. Zora panted a bit, looking down at the now-dead lucario. His peaceful face, his moving chest... _wait, what?_ She thought in wonder before Luke's paws went up her hips, holding her in place, as he suddenly looked at her with a grin. "Tired already? I've only just begun!" he exclaimed before pushing her down so their positions became reverse, him on top of her, his member becoming erect while still inside her.

"But you... but then... huh?!" Zora couldn't even get out a proper sentence, lost in confusion (and some pleasure).

Luke didn't bother answer as he started working, pumping his dick in and out of her at a rapid pace. Zora wondered how he was still alive and how he could **still** be going strong after having two orgasms in such quick succession, but both questions were lost as she became immersed in pleasure. For the first time in her life, she prayed to whatever gods that may or may not listen, and her prayer involved that Luke would never stop fucking her like he did, as he wasn't too rough but definitely not gentle.

After an unknown amount of time, and multiple cumshots in her pussy, Luke's erection finally died down, but he was very much alive to Zora's surprise, joy and confusion. But all those feelings would turn to dread at his next words.

"Now then, succubus..." Luke said as he walked around to he was in front of her lying form, as her legs felt like jelly. All she could do in her current shape was look up in fear. _He knows?! Since when? How?_

"To answer your questions in order. Yes, I do. Ever since two weeks ago when you began stalking me. And thanks to my aura.

Her fear grew with every word, as she knew that she was at his complete mercy, and it was pretty common for demons to be killed on sight. He had probably only let her live as long as he had for the sake of having fun with her.

"Can... can I have a last request?" she asked despite her exhaustion. "Will you grant me a painless death?"

"I'm actually pondering upon what to do with you." _Whu...?_ "You said you would've done differently if possible, right?" Zora nodded. "As you are aware, succubi drain the aura of the victims when they have sex, no?" another nod. "We lucario are also known as masters of aura. As such, I believe I have a solution..."

* * *

Three years later...

* * *

Luke's paws was behind Zora's head while she was deepthroating him, all the while Luke was panting hard. Zora's endurance had improved over the years, and she was now keeping up with him in terms of stamina. Finally at his limit, he released his sperm down her throat before slowly pulling out of her muzzle, whereas she proceeded to lick him clean.

"Is that (pant) enough?" he asked.

"Yeah, this will last me a few days." Zora answered with a smile.

As per Luke's idea, they would have sex regularly, and Luke would control the amount of aura he gave her, just enough to last her awhile, while nowhere near enough for him to die.

Luke went to bed. "Let's go sleep, we've got work to do tomorrow." And as always, Zora joined him, snuggling up to him and kissing him on the cheek. Not only did he spare her life, but he also went to such lengths just to make her happy, so she had decided to do anything for him.

"Hey Luke?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"...me too."

"...I didn't know you were such a narcissist!"

"What?! No, I mean...!"

Zora just giggled before the duo fell asleep.

* * *

 **So... what do you guys think? Did I do decent for my first lemon ever? I got this idea from "Zoroark the Succubus", not the fanfic but the title itself.**


End file.
